Fading Memories
by Raizi
Summary: (Chapter Eight FINALLY up! Rejoice! The awaited moment . . .) Four years after the four girl's descisions, they must embark on another adventure, this time more dangerous and mysterious than in their younger years.
1. One

[Fading Memories]  
  
By Raisin  
  
[Disclaimer -   
Jimena, Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and all characters from the DotM books along with the original concept of Daughters and Followers belong to  
Lynne Ewing. The words and plot are mine, don't take them. Additional characters were all created by me, and are mine.   
  
Author's Note -   
This is my first DotM fic, my first story submitted to Fanfiction.net, and my first even slightly successful attempt at fanfiction about a   
book. I miss Themestream. ;_; And I was without music while I worked on this first chapter, so please ignore how much the rythym jumps. I   
haven't fixed up typos and spelling errors, yet, but I was excited to get this up, so please forgive me.]  
  
  
  
Twenty One. Twenty-one-years-old, and Jimena still felt like she was sixteen. As she blew out the candles of her birthday cake. Where  
have the years gone? She asked herself while taking a deep breath. Everything is such a blur, I wish I could remember it all. She let the air  
out and all twenty-one candles went out. A flash of scarlet hair and beautiful mocha eyes rushed through her head, but in half a second it   
was gone. Jimena had the weird sense of de ja vu.   
  
She ignored it, as someone to her right passed her a bottle. Jimena looked at it and grinned. Twenty-one, she told herself, and now   
it's legal. She took a long drink from the bottle, and passed it to Jason next to her. He grinned and took a swig, then turned and gave her   
a short kiss. He tasted a bit like the booze, but so did she so she didn't mind all too much.   
  
"Good birthday, so far, babe?" Jason asked while Alexandria plucked the white, mini candles out of the cake.   
  
"Amazing, Jase. Thanks so much." Jimena said with one of her famous grins. She couldn't believe how much Jason reminded her of Veto,  
with slicked-back black hair and amazing deep brown eyes. His skin was darker than Vetos by a shade or two, and he wasn't quite as tall. But  
it was all the same, wasn't it? He dressed like Veto, with black coats over casual shirts. Jason made her miss Veto less. He filled the hole  
in her heart, the one BOTH Veto and Collin had left.   
  
Why had she liked Collin, anyway? El Nueve had never associated with the surf-bunnies, and Jimena had no clue why she had started   
then. But she supposed it was because of the same reasons she'd let her chola reputation slide for those years. And she could never answer   
herself when she asked herself why she'd done that.   
  
"Let's paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty!" Someone from across the room yelled, and with the push of a button music filled the room. The party now  
started. The cake thing had been a nessescary evil, and now they could go on. As the beat got faster, Jimena stood up from her chair. Jason  
grinned as she moved to the make-shift dance floor and began to dance to the music seductively. Letting her body take-over, she let her mind  
free to wander. Jimena had loved dancing as long as she could remember, but less than half her life she'd had the technique to let her   
thoughts move to something other than her fellow dancers and her own moves.   
  
She closed her eyes, having a large part of the 'floor' to herself becuase most people at the party weren't drunk enough to dance.   
Jimena had never needed booze when it came to dancing. She closed her eyes, and let her thoughst go. They trailed along Jason for a while,  
and she smiled. It was so sweet of him to go through all this trouble just for her birthday. And with all the stuff between those thugs from  
Cattesson Street, he'd found the time, too.   
  
Moving on, she thought back to her last birthday. She'd been at home, trying to think of someone to call. For so many years Jimena   
had been alone. When she moved to San Diego just after her seventeenth birthday, all Jimena had was her family. All that was left of El Nueve  
was back in Los Angeles, and other than that she didn't have many friends. There had been Collin's younger sister, though Jimena hadn't known  
why she'd let herself hang out with freaks like that.   
  
What was that girl's name? Se . . . Selena or something like that. Jimena stopped dancing, and opened her eyes. The room had been   
watching her, and she knew. All eyes but Jason's moved away when she stopped, and Jimena grabbed her boyfriend's hand.   
  
"Come on." She whispered, "Let's go outside."   
  
Jason smiled, and picked up the bottle of whatever-Nicole-had-been-passing-around. Jimena wasn't sure what everyone brought, but   
since she was turning twenty-one EVERYONE brought 'liquid refreshment'. Jason wasn't drunk yet, but she could see the glint that said he'  
had his fair share of whatever was in the bottle. She took it from him with a grin and had a little bit for herself.   
  
She handed the bottle back to Jason, and he stood up. Taking his hand, Jimena led him outside of his first-floor apartment. It was   
late, so they didn't venture out of the building, but stuck to the halls. Jimena leaned against the wall, and Jason stood next to her. She   
smiled. When in her life had she ever been happier?   
  
But Jimena couldn't answer that question. Becuase two years of her life were simply a blur. Between fifteen and seventeen, Jimena   
could remember very little. She remembered that red-haired girl, Collin's younger sister. She remembered Collin, but not more than the fact  
that he surfed and when Jimena and his sister had started to fight, Collin had chosen his sister.   
  
Outside, it was raining. The apartment building's main door was glass, and Jimena could see the dark shape of trees swaying with the  
wind. The weather couldn't rightdully be called a storm -- it was really a light drizzle with very harsh winds. Jimena watched the drops   
of water hit the door without a sound, and the trees thrashing violently. Jason chattered at her, and she only half listened. As sweet as he  
was, Jason wasn't the best for a good conversation. No one in Jimena's gang was, really. But they were better than nothing, and they made it  
much easier to leave everything else behind.  
  
SMACK.   
  
Something hit the glass, and out of impulse Jason grabbed Jimena around the shoulders and pushed her down. For a split second, she   
though he was making some sort of drunken attempt and kissing her. But no, he though someone was shooting at the building. Jimena pushed him   
off of her, and looked at the glass doors. They weren't broken, and the only person outside was a very old woman, walking slowly down the  
road.   
  
"Hold on a sec, I'm going to see what it was." Jimena told Jason, standing up and walking down the hall.   
  
"Careful, it could be the Cattesson Streets, trying to get us out there." He warned.   
  
"I don't think so. No cars in sight, and they'd have waited until she was gone." Jimena explained, motioning to the older woman who  
was now slowly walking across the street to the decrepit old corner store by the apartments. She opened the door, and looked around on the   
ground.   
  
Something silver lay on the ground by the door. Jimena knelt to pick it up, and gasped.   
  
"Catty?" She whispered, looking down at the moon amulet in her hand. 


	2. Two

[Fading Memories]  
[Chapter 2]  
  
By Raisin  
  
[Disclaimer -   
Jimena, Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and all characters from the DotM books along with the original concept of Daughters and Followers belong to  
Lynne Ewing. The words and plot are mine, don't take them. Additional characters were all created by me, and are mine.   
  
Author's Note -   
Chapter two, wrapped in a neat little package. ^^ I had music this time (Finger Eleven), so it fits together a bit better. I hope this  
explains a few things, though I don't think it did. I got it up as quickly as I could. Thanks so much for all the kind reviews of chapter   
one!!! ^^ Please keep r/r'ing, though no matter what I'll keep writing. ^^]  
  
  
  
"She was a goddess of the night  
"And I always knew  
"I always knew, from first sight  
"Goddess, where did you go?  
"Goddess, when did you disappear?   
  
Jimena hummed along to the car radio, wondering how often the station could play this song. Already she'd heard it three times in the  
past hour, and people had to be getting sick of it. It had a very catchy tune though. A nice ring, and amazing guitar riffs. Every time it  
ended Jimena would try to catch the band name, but she was always distracted or they didn't say.  
  
She sighed, and looked at the empty passenger seat. Jason had wanted to come, of course. He'd asked her why she was going, but she   
could hardly explain it to herself. As soon as her fingers had touched the cold, wet metal on the necklace on her doorstep, she felt   
something. A shock, a recognition, almost a premonition. When she'd try to tell Jason she had a feeling, a premonition, she'd shuddered. Even  
now, just thinking the word 'premonition' sent a chill up her spine, and she couldn't say why.   
  
There were alot of questions she couldn't answer for herself. She supposed that was the main reason she was taking a road trip home.   
It was funny, she still considered Los Angeles home, though she'd lived in San Diego four years.   
  
The sun was beginning to set, and Jimena looked down at the digital clock on her dash. 4:30, and she was about a half-hour,   
maybe forty-five minutes from downtown Los Angeles. That meant she'd hit the real rush hour traffic. Ugh. But she could live, becuase tonight   
she'd be in a hotel by her old home.   
  
A talk show came on the radio as she hit a spotlight. Jimena reached down and messed with the tuner a moment. She wanted music, not  
chatter. Luckily she found a station quickly, and found herself listening to the song once again. The same slow bass sound started, and then   
the drums and guitars joined in. The lyrics came in last, once the actual music became rather heavy. The voice sounded familiar, and Jimena  
wondered what other singles they'd released. She knew she'd htard that man's voice somewhere, and the music style was vaugely familiar.   
  
Luckily for Jimena, the station didn't play it again. Her hour drive through L.A. and surrounding suburbs was easy, and though the  
traffic was horrible in downtown it didn't bother Jimena. She was much to interested in looking at the sights. It was strange, to see how   
much a city changed in four years. And how much hadn't changed.   
  
Jimena drove through her old neighborhood. No one recognized her, of course. A couple of cute guys on the corner of her old street   
whistled when she drove by, but otherwise it was like she'd never lived there. Like Jimena hadn't spent most of her life there, like she   
hadn't walked the streets. It disturbed her a bit, so Jimena got a hotel room not far from her old hangout, Planet Bang, instead of by her   
old home.  
  
She grabbed her bag from the car, and trekked up the stairs to the slightly cheap room. It was simple, with a queen sized bed, a   
small wooden desk, and a small-screen TV. Off to the right was the bathroom -- small though sparkling clean and white. Jimena hadn't thought   
to bring much, she wasn't sure how long she'd be saying, so she dropped the light suitcase by the desk and sat down on the bed to look   
around.   
  
Now what? She asked herself with a yawn. She hadn't been sure what to do when she got home, and now here she was. As close to home as  
Jimena could get, and still no clue. She had no clue where any of her old friends were. She could remember a few adresses of the El Nueve,   
but she knew that wasn't why she was here. Not only did she really care how they did (her gang was back in San Diego, now, after all), but   
the amulet had brought her here. The amulet and a feeling.   
  
She could go see Collin. She knew that even if he'd moved (which she doubted), if she asked a few of the surfers on the beach she   
could locate him in a second. Collin was a surfer, and would be a surfer forever. But really, Jimena did not want to see her ex. Not when   
they departed on bad terms, and especially since she could remember so little about him. And if his sister was there when she went to his   
house, it could be a complete disaster. The two girls had been friends for a while, but then they got into a fight about something (another  
one of those things Jimena couldn't remember) and it'd destroyed their friendship. In turn, the termination of Jimena and Serena's friendship  
had ended the relationship between Collin and Jimena.   
  
Serena! That was her name, Jimena confirmed with a grin. Maybe the rest of her memories would return, now that she was home. Maybe it  
was just a matter of seeing the right sights and and hearing the right sounds. She wanted to remember everything -- her other friends,   
school, her family, Veto, everything. And Jimena knew, or she thought she knew, exactly how to let those faded memories in.   
  
  
  
Three hours later, Jimena waited outside Planet Bang. She was dressed to kill in tight, black pleather. Her pants flared a bit, and  
matched perfectly with her feminine-cut pleather jacket. Underneath she wore a simple, small, white T-shirt. Her   
inch-longer-than-shoulder-length hair pulled half-back with butterfly clip, she was going for the simple and sexy look.   
  
The lines weren't that bad, and Jimena remembered how ever Friday night she and her friends had come here. It was strange how she  
could remember fact, but very rarely could visualize things. When she could recall a picture to mind, there were always parts blurred out,  
and she never had a full memory.   
  
Once inside, Jimena was just one of the crowd. Everyone was beautiful, everyone was dancing. Once again, Jimena wondered if anyone in  
the entire city of Los Angeles knew she exsisted, if anyone remembered her. She would've killed for someone to look and her and ask, "Is that  
you, Jimena?" Someone. Anyone, really. This was her home, didn't anyone even have the slightest memory about her?   
  
Jimena leaned against a wall. She could've danced, maybe she should of. People would pay attention to her, maybe one person would   
recognize her. But really, she didn't feel like dancing. This was all too much for her, after days of driving. Planet Bang had a been a   
stupid idea, she told herself, and headed for the door. Not really caring what happened, she pushed and shoved her way through the crowd.   
  
"Bitch." Someone muttered, and Jimena gave the girl a withering glare. The girl looked back a Jimena for a moment, then dropped her  
gaze. Jimena rolled her eyes and continued toward the door. She was just about to leave, when it hit.   
  
It was sudden, like someone had hit her in the head, and hard. The music was off, the sounds of the crowd were gone. She closed her   
eyes, and instead of seeing nothing she saw a picture. The vision moved, though she still couldn't hear anything. In a flash it was gone,   
Jimena had just enough time to hear the music start mid-song, then she fainted.  
  



	3. Three

[Fading Memories]  
[Chapter 3]  
  
By Raisin  
  
[Disclaimer -   
Jimena, Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and all characters from the DotM books along with the original concept of Daughters and Followers belong to  
Lynne Ewing. The words and plot are mine, don't take them. Additional characters were all created by me, and are mine.   
  
Author's Note -   
*sniffle* You guys are all so nice. ^^ You are so nice to me in the reviews. I'm glad I finally got the guts to write on fanfiction.net, and  
to keep going with Fading Memories. Thaaaaaank you.   
Anyway, onto the chapter info. I listened to Papa Roach (who are gods, in my opinion), so the plot moves a bit faster than the previous   
chapters (during which I listened to Finger Eleven and silence). I really have no clue what Chris is like or if he'll turn out to be   
anything, becuase he was JUST recently introduced. Just remember, this is a fic. No one bite me becuase I screwed up some information. ^___^  
I TRIED not to give it the cheesy suspense I ended two and one with, but it just happened. It wanted to end that way, and who am I to argue  
with a story?]  
  
  
"Great. Freaking great. First night on the job and I have an unidentifiable chick passing out at the goddamn doorstep. You said there  
was no I.D.?" A man's voice echoed in Jimena's ears. He wasn't speak to her, but she wasn't sure who he was speaking to. She couldn't see him  
-- she hadn't opened her eyes yet. She could feel the cold floor at her back, and hear the music still blaring.   
  
"None. Already checked." The other voice said mischeviously. That's when Jimena realized they were talking about her, and the whole  
situation came flooding back.  
  
"And she's not a regular?" The first man asked, and she heard the voice get closer. He was kneeling next to her now.   
  
"Nope. No one's seen her before. A girl came up to tell us about her -- a young red-head -- said she saw a hispanic girl fall over by  
the door."   
  
"Hmm. Well, if she doesn't come to in the next thirty seconds, we might need to call an ambulance. Probably a druggi-- Jimena?!" He   
stopped mid-sentance when he realized who she was.   
  
Jimena's eyes shot open. He recognized her? He was about her age, with light brown hair that fell to just above his ears. It was wet,  
or greased to look that way, and fell in seperated strands around his face, the two infront just a bit shorter so they kept out of his great   
eyes. They were dark brown, with small flecks of emerald green, and just above a small, pointed nose. But no, his mouth was the best. Full,  
but still very masculine, and she knew his smile would be great.   
  
Jimena mentally scolded herself, checking out other guys, when you've got Jason back in San Diego! But she could almost see that   
smile, even if he was looking at her with his mouth open in shock, not smiling. As a matter of fact, she COULD see the smile. She'd seen it  
lots of times. "Chris?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Jimena! What the hell are you doing in town?" He said, sitting down on the ground next to her. Behind him stood another guy -- this  
one blonde and short with a large nose and a high forehead -- Jimena guessed he was the one Chris had been speaking to.   
  
"I guess you could say I had a feeling I should come back." Jimena answered slowly, sitting up. Her head ached, and her back was   
sore. She though a muscle in her arm might have pulled when she fell, but it wasn't too bad.   
  
"No way? Wait 'til Collin finds out, he'll totally freak. Totally." Chris said with a grin, looking exactly like he had four years   
ago, just his hair was down instead of spiked. "He'll freakin' go nuts, Jimena. He misses you, y'know."   
  
"Ha." Jimena rolled her eyes. "Golden-boy didn't seem to depressed about letting me go for his freakish sister, did he?"   
  
"Hey," Chris said, raising his thin eyebrows. "That's my friend you're speaking so harshly of."   
  
"Sorry," Jimena said, really not apologetic and Chris knew, "Anyway, so what have you been up to?"   
  
"Getting a job managing a nightclub," At this Chris stood up as if he just remembered where he was. "Hey, I gotta get to work. How   
long are you in town?"   
  
"As long as I want," She stood up to, a bit more slowly.   
  
"Great!" He turned to his friend, "Pen, Andy?" His friend raised blonde eyebrows and pulled a pen out of his pocket. Chris pulled his  
wallet out of an enourmous pocket on his enourmous jeans and pulled a peice of paper out of it. Grabbing the pen he scribbled something on   
the paper and handed it to Jimena. "Call me, kay?" And he turned around without saying good-bye.   
  
That . . . Was strange. Jimena thought, but then again wasn't Chris always strange? She blinked, wondering how everything that just  
happened had happened. It had all happened so fast, Jimena was still running through it all as she walked to her car. She gave the empty   
parking lot a quick glance before climbing in and pulling her keys out of her purse.   
  
And it happened again. All noise stopped, her vision blurred. She closed her eyes to clear her sight, and while her lids were closed  
she saw a picture. A moving picture, as if a little projectionist was standing in her head and playing a movie right into her eyelids. She   
was in a theater, watching a concert. Someone's arm was around her, she wasn't sure how she could tell, and the two of them were moving to   
the music. She could feel the chemistry, the sparks running from her waist up his arm.   
  
They were in the stands, and the band down below played punk rock with a really good bass line. Jimena tried to hear the real music,  
tried to make it out, but all she could get was the bass line. Heavy and slow, while the guitar and drums pulsed inside and outside of the   
deep sound. The lyrics were slightly off-center, and Jimena wished she could understand them.   
  
Then, just before the end of the song, Jimena saw the mosh pit. It was packed with people, though it looked wrong. It wasn't the   
usual beatings going on -- for one half the moshers weren't really moshing. They were simply beating the crap out of people, without out a  
care for the music. They were making their way to the stage, a group of black, vinyl clad men and women. One turned around, her long   
bleach-blonde swaying around her, and looked up at the stands. Even from way the hell up here, Jimena could see her yellow eyes. And that's   
how it ended, with almond shaped yellow eyes glaring up at her.   
  



	4. Four

[Fading Memories]  
[Chapter 4]  
  
By Raisin  
  
[Disclaimer -   
Jimena, Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and all characters from the DotM books along with the original concept of Daughters and Followers belong to  
Lynne Ewing. The words and plot are mine, don't take them. Additional characters were all created by me, and are mine.   
  
Author's Note -   
Wow oh wow oh wow! ^^ I'm so happy people like this fic. I'm sorry if I burned Chris into people's brains. O.o I didn't mean to, sorry.   
I have had to rewrite this dang author's note FOUR times. It's getting annoying. Oy. Anyway, my life's been getting really busy! Sorry this  
chapter took so long to get up -- hopefully number five should be a bit faster. But writing from Vanessa's POV is much harder than Jimena's!  
Music for this chapter? 3 Doors Down finally worked for Vanessa. O.o I tried everything, and no music ever worked. Grrrrr. Sorry this is a   
bit short, I ran out of inspiration. --;]  
  
  
  
"Neona!" Vanessa called, laughing. She sighed, and stood up from the lawn chair, shaking her head at her two-year-old daughter. The  
little girl wore a pale pink bathing suit, and was running around in the sprinklers. She'd just tried to push the dog into the sprinklers,   
and Vanessa was forced to go help the poor dog.   
  
Neona struggled in her mother's grasp. She tried desperately to squirm out of Vanessa's arms as the woman turned off the water and   
picked up a fuzzy, blue towel. "Spinkers!" She yelped, tears welling in her baby-blue eyes.   
  
"All done for today, honey." Vanessa responded, drying Neona's light brown hair with the towel and picking the girl up. "Why don't   
you and I go get a snack?"   
  
"Snack?" Neona asked with a sniffle. "Cookie cookie cookie!"   
  
"Yes," Vanessa laughed, "Cookie."   
  
Vanessa carried her daughter into the small duplex, and set her down once they were in the living room. For a single mother Vanessa   
thought she was doing rather well. She'd just bought new (well, new to Vanessa and Neona) furniture in a beautiful sage green color, and the   
TV was by no means cheap. Grabbing a box of cookies out of the top cupboard, Vanessa handed Neona two cookies and grabbed a large handful for  
herself. Neona giggled and sat down at the kitchen table, munching away happily.   
  
"You okay, sweety? I've got to get some work done, do you want me to put on cartoons before I do?"   
  
"Toooons!" Neona clapped her hands, accidentally dropping her cookie onto the table, where it broke into a few peices. Neona made a   
little shrugging motion, and shoved one of the crumbling pieces into her mouth. Vanessa rolled her eyes good-naturedly and walked back into  
the living room to put cartoons on television for Neona.   
  
After popping a neon orange video tape into the VCR, Vanessa set up 'camp' in her office. She left the door open so she could keep   
half an eye on Neona, while still concentrating on the designs she was working on. She pushed the power button on the computer, and sat down  
on the leather chair without grace. That's when she noticed she was still wearing her sun hat, and it fell to the floor when it hit the back  
of the chair. Vanessa was leaning over to pick it up when the phone rang.   
  
"Selene Interior Decorating, this is Vanessa speaking. Can I help you?"   
  
"Yo, Vanessa. It's Chris."   
  
"Hey? Why are you calling on my work line? What's up?" Vanessa asked with worry. Her business line was kept for only important calls,  
to keep things more professional.   
  
"Guess whose in town?" Chris' clear voice rang with excitement.   
  
"Unless it's Hypno, not interested. I refuse to date anymore of your friends, Chris. No offense, but so far they've all been slightly  
stupid."   
  
"Awwww. Was Andy really that bad?"   
  
"Yes." She answered sharply, recalling Andy's endless droning. She groaned at the thought.   
  
"Well, sorry to get your hopes up, but Hypno isn't in town until next month. Buuuuuut . . . Another old friend is back in Chicago. I  
saw Jimena at Planet Bang a few nights ago. We talked on the phone about an hour ago. We're going to lunch. Wanna come?"   
  
"Eh . . ." Vanessa hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Jimena -- she did. Vanessa remembered Jimena fondly, up until   
those last few months of what Vanessa liked to think of as her 'youth'. But she was so busy with work, and what about Neona?  
  
"Come on. It'll only be an hour or so, and you can bring your daughter. We're just going to McDonald's, that's a kid-friendly   
atmosphere, right?" Chris coaxed.   
  
"About as friendly as they get, now-a-days." Vanessa sighed. "I don't know. How long is she in town?"   
  
"She could leave at any moment!" Vanessa could almost see Chris' face as he caked on the drama. Vanessa twirled in her chair,   
thinking it over. She DID want to show off Neona to her old high-school friends, and she could work on this tonight. Then Neona would be in  
bed, too, and with a couple cups of coffee . . .   
  
"Which McDonald's and what time? I'll see if I can make it, but don't wait for me. Okay?"   
  
Vanessa made a mental note of the time and place, then replaced the phone to it's hook. She looked in at Neona, and then got to work. 


	5. Five

[Fading Memories]  
[Chapter 5]  
  
By Raisin  
  
[Disclaimer -   
Jimena, Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and all characters from the DotM books along with the original concept of Daughters and Followers belong to  
Lynne Ewing. The words and plot are mine, don't take them. Additional characters were all created by me, and are mine. Oh, and I don't   
own McDonald's. McDonald's own themselves, I think. And all their products are theirs, too. I wouldn't want them. Or Ford Taurus', especially  
the 2003 ones, since they haven't been invented yet, I don't think. O.o  
  
Author's Note -   
I am SO sorry this took so long, but I read book five. Amazing, it really was. But it put me in a fix about Chris, what was I supposed to do  
about him? I've come up with a plan, though, so don't worry. Six should be coming soon, but you never know.   
Music for this chapter, I went a little back in time. Guns 'n' Roses, Appetite for Destruction. I figure since this was Jimena and Vanessa,   
it was a good compromise. ^^ Then, I listened to Finger Eleven, Tip. *_* I love F11.   
Also, I went through and fixed all the Chicago mistakes. O.o I don't know what my problem was. Chicago, jeez. I think the other series I'm  
reading is set in Chicago and it confused me. --; Ooops.]  
  
  
  
Was it tight enough? Yes, it seemed so. Still, Vanessa wasn't sure. But she's always been like that -- her friends still called her a   
worry-wort. Vanessa alwasy just figured it was better safe than sorry. She kissed her daughter's nose as she finished tightening the car seat  
strap, and the shut the car door.   
  
This was certainly not the smartest idea she's ever agreed to. Vanessa was going to be up all night working on the living room design  
for the Millard house. She wanted it done by tommorrow, when the family would be checking on her progress. She'd been dry of inspiration all  
day, and finally decided to go ahead and meet Chris and Jimena for lunch at McDonald's. But she really didn't like the thought of being so   
tired when Ms. Millard stopped by.   
  
Its a little late now, Vanessa thought, buckling her own seatbelt and digging through her small purse for car keys. She found them  
easily, and started the car in a hurry. She wanted to catch Chris, and they were running a bit late.   
  
"Nuggets!" Neona clapped her little hands from the backseat of the 2003 Ford Taurus and giggled. She loved McDonald's, and due to the  
quality of the food at the fast food restaurant, Vanessa didn't take her daughter there often.   
  
"Yup, and Chris is going to be there. And a friend of Mommy's. You'll get to meet her, her name is Jimena."   
  
"Yaaaaay." Neona said. Chris liked Neona, and she liked him. As a matter of fact, Chris was Vanessa's favorite baysitter when   
she needed to leave Neona with someone else. He was actually very good with kids, and if he'd just start dating he might be able to quit   
spoiling Vanessa's daughter.   
  
Vanessa flipped on the radio as they drove down the highway. Chris or Jimena, whoever decided where to meet, had chosen a McDonald's  
that wasn't as conveinant as Vanessa would have liked. But this was probably going to be worth the extra twenty minutes on the road.   
  
The last few chords of 'Invisible' by Hypno sounded from the speakers in behind Vanessa's seat, and she cursed. She'd just barely  
missed her favorite song. Neona started to repeat what she'd said, but Vanessa stopped her halfway through the word.   
  
"Don't say that, Neona. I shouldn't have said it, it was very naughty of me." She silently cursed again, not believing she'd let that  
slip. She shook her head and turned volume on the radio down a little bit as she changed lanes to let a maroon Chevy truck pass. Then she  
paused. There was no mistaking that truck -- it was Collin Killingsworth's. He'd bought it last year, and thrown a party to celebrate. That  
was the last time Vanessa's seen any of her highschool friends other than Chris -- Serena Killingsworth, Collin's sister, had been there.   
  
It was funny, how much the three friends had changed since highschool. And how much hadn't changed. Vanessa was still living in their  
hometown, still a popular good-girl who worries too much. But she was now a mother, and had a solid career. Serena had never grown out of her  
rebel attitude and style, and worked at the highschool as the orchestra/band teacher. It'd be interesting to see how Jimena was managing her  
life, now.   
  
Vanessa gave the backseat of the car a quick glance, and smiled at Neona. The little girl's eyes had closed, and she'd fallen asleep.  
The car usually made her fall asleep, so Vanessa turned the music down so it didn't wake the girl.   
  
Ten minutes later, Vanessa turned into the McDonald's parking lot. It wasn't packed, since it was a bit late in the day for lunch and  
too early for dinner, at three o'clock on a Thursday. She found a spot close to the doors, and sighed as the engine turned off. Stepping out  
of the car, she recognized Chris's dark purple VW Bug. She rolled her eyes remembering when he got the car, just after his own nineteenth   
birthday. He'd hated it -- Chris wasn't the cutesy car type -- but it was a car so he only griped a little bit.   
  
Vanessa pulled Neona out of the carseat, and held the still sleepy girl on her hip while she shut the car door and made sure it was   
locked. She walked carefully up to the doors, balancing Neona and her purse expertly, and then had to put her daughter down in order to open  
the plastic-made-to-look-like-glass door. Neona was more awake by now, and getting excited at the large playground in the back of McDonald's.  
  
"Let's see if Chris is here, then we'll go play." Vanessa told Neona, taking hold of her little hand and guiding her away from the   
doors back outside and to the playground. Neona wasn't at all happy about this, and was preparing to throw an all-out temper tantrum when she  
saw Chris.   
  
"Chris!" Neona yelped, her voice squeaking a bit more than usual because she was almost crying a second before.   
  
"Hey, Nee!" The shorter man called from a table by the doors. Vanessa couldn't help but gasp at the girl sitting next to him --   
Jimena had changed so much. She could still pass for seventeen, and she still held the tough-girl look. But she was different. It wasn't so  
much in actual looks -- Jimena had kept her hair the same length and her general clothing style was still the same -- but in the way she sat.   
She had grown up, but in a different way than Vanessa, and you could tell.  
  
Vanessa followed Neona, and ended up sitting down next to Jimena in the uncomfortable booth. Neona took the spot next to Chris, still  
squirming to see the playground better.   
  
"Hey." Jimena said slowly.   
  
"Welcome back." Was all Vanessa could think to say. The dark-haired girl nodded, and took a bite of her Big Mac. Vanessa looked around  
the McDonalds. Well, this was awkward. "So, uh, why are you in town?"  
  
"I found something," Was the only answer Vanessa got, though it sounded like Jimena wanted to say more. Chris looked from Vanessa to  
Jimena, then back again.   
  
"Why don't I take Neona to get her food?" He asked, shooting up. He grabed Neona's hand and carefully led her off the booth. She   
squeaked, and jumped down. "Kid's Meal!"   
  
"If that's okay with your mom." He looked at Chris. Vanessa nodded, and fished a five dollar bill out of her purse. "Thanks." She  
said as Chris led Neona off to the counter. She looked at Jimena again.   
  
"Have you talked to anyone else from school?" The blonde asked, "I mean, does Serena know your here?" Vanessa wanted to add someone   
else to the list of people who might know her, but she couldn't think of anyone else Jimena knew. She hoped it wasn't too obvious how strange  
she felt. Jimena shook her head.   
  
"And I don't really care if she does." There was venom in her words.   
  
"Don't tell me you still hold a grudge over a silly fight? That was four years ago!"   
  
"Silly fight? Hah. I recall doors slamming, lots of name-calling, and the stupid bitch making her brother choose sides."   
  
Vanessa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Up until the end Serena and Jimena had been best friends. When Vanessa had met the two  
girls, they were already tight. Vanessa had always felt a little strange in the group of rule-breakers. She knew the girls had fought, and   
it hadn't resolved before Jimena left, but she'd just assumed they would get over it. Four years was a long time, anger always seemed to melt  
away in time.   
  
Jimena shook her head when Vanessa didn't answer. "Cute kid," She said, indicating Neona in Chris's arms at the counter. Vanessa   
nodded. "Thanks, she's a joy."   
  
"Yea, she seems real sweet. Chris likes her, alot." Jimena looked up at the ceiling while she spoke. "You two, uh, involved?"   
  
"Oh, god no." Vanessa laughed. "Chris is just a friend. A good friend, but no more." She shook her head vigorously. "I don't think I  
could date Chris, even if I wanted to. He's not my type."   
  
Jimena laughed, the shell around her breaking a little bit. She dropped a tiny bit of the tough-girl posture, adding, "He is a bit   
strange, isn't he?"   
  
"A little?" Someone asked behind them. Chris was carrying Neona on one hip, a brightly colored bag in his other hand. His thin   
eyebrows were raised, and Neona was attempting to reach the Happy Meal so she could steal it. Vanessa grinned.   
  
"Hah, think you can fool US? We know deep down inside your only rival in strangeness is Ronald McDonald."   
  
"Really? You think he's stranger?" Chris asked, pretend worry in his voice. "I mean, you really think I'm not as strange as him?" He  
put Neona down in her booth, setting the bag infront of her. He then sat down himself, looking at a big, plastic statue of Ronald McDonald.   
  
"Of course. You really didn't think you were weirder than HIM, did you?" Jimena jumped in, grinning. She lost the rest of her   
attitude, taking a bite of a a french fry.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I just though that I was close, or something." With that Chris put his face in his hands, and began to sob   
loudly. Vanessa almost choked on the french fry she'd stolen from Neona.   
  
She felt like she was back in highschool.  



	6. Six

[Fading Memories]  
[Chapter 6]  
  
By Raisin  
  
[Disclaimer -   
Jimena, Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and all characters from the DotM books along with the original concept of Daughters and Followers belong to  
Lynne Ewing. The words and plot are mine, don't take them. Additional characters were all created by me, and are mine. Explorers are mine,  
either. They're Ford's, too.  
  
Author's Note -   
Yaaay. It's here! Hope you like it, sorry if it's confusing. All will be explained, in due time.  
All hail Finger Eleven. I finally got my hands on Tip, and have not stop listening to it since. Damn, I love this band. *_* - Awed face.  
For the second half of this chapter, I got Staind -- Break The Cycle. Excuse me while I worship. ^_^  
Erf, yea. I love my readers. ^_^ Just as a preview, I've got to more Daughters of the Moon fics underway -- the short, oneshot J/C, and my own  
warped and twistedness.]  
  
  
  
"Let's move on to Let It Be," the woman infront of the class sighed, shuffling through her music on the stand beside her. "I need a   
bit more," She paused, looking for the word. "Gusto from the second violins."   
  
The large class shuffled through their own papers, and most picked up their instruments.   
  
Ms. Killingsworth looked over at the third row violas, and began tapping her fingers on the music stand. Jennifer and Castella were   
talking, and apparently had missed instruction. The boy behind them kicked Casta's chair, and the blonde turned around to stick her tongue out  
at him. He pointed at the woman infront of the class, who was raising her eyebrows and waiting for the two girls to raise their instruments.   
Jennifer blushed, and leaned over to pull her viola out of the case. Casta did the same, perching it loosely on her shoulder.   
  
"Castella, you are not an elephant, your viola goes up not down." Ms. Killingsworth cocked her head to the side, and the girl rolled  
her eyes while straightening her viola. The teacher looked down at her own music. "One, two, three."   
  
The first violins started, and Ms. Killingsworth was smiled. They had been practicing. Quickly the violas pulled in, the cellos and   
basses just afterward. The second violins came in last, with high, slow notes. None of them were doing horribly, but she DID wish the second  
violins were a bit more enthusiastic about this.   
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4. Mentally counting while directing her class, Ms. K. kept an eye on Brendan Kendall -- he the second of three   
bassists, and had a very bad habit of just stopping mid-song. He'd decide he was done, and then put his bow down to wait for the peice to end.  
He wasn't a bad musician, at all, but that was awful for the class. When he stopped it would distract Amber, the first bassist, and then Jason  
would be the only bassist -- and he wasn't her most attentitive student.   
  
The peice ended without any trouble, though. Only two minutes of class left, it was no use starting something else. "Start packing   
up! Remember to PRACTICE. I want to see enthusiasm, seconds!"   
  
Not many people were listening, as they were rushing to put away their instruments and music. After orechestra, this class had lunch.   
They were in a hurry to hit the lunch line, get in before the line was massive. Jared Moua, the first chair violin, jumped across the room and  
sat down in the chair usually occupied by Ben Lilan, the first chair cello. The second cellist, Addy Caire, was putting her music away. She   
and Jared were good friends, and could usually be found either throwing things at each other or talking about the strangest things. As Jared  
sat down, he began humming the violin part to Teresa, a peice Ms. K'd handed out last week. Addy grinned at him, and began to sing the cello  
part. She picked up the folder holding her sheet music, and stood up. Jared followed her to the door, where they stood, still humming, and   
waited for the bell.   
  
Ms. Killingsworth grinned. Now, THOSE two were the kind of students she looked forward to. It wasn't that she disliked her other   
students, but she had a special connection with those that loved the music, too. The bell shrilled, and the class began to stream out the   
door. Ms. K grinned, and grabbed her purse off the desk. Without the kids around, she let her teacher persona melt away.   
  
Serena grabbed her keys, and was just about to leave when she noticed Shelly Merina's bag sitting by one of the dark purple, plastic  
chairs. She jogged across the room, weaseling around a few other chairs, and picked up the backpack.   
  
Just then the door to the band room opened again, and Shelly's bright orange hair peeked through. "Ms. Killingsworth?" She called into  
the room.   
  
"Hey," Serena grinned, and held up the bag for Shelly to see. Shelly let out a sigh of releif, and literally jumped over a chair to   
grab it.   
  
"Thanks so much." Shelly shook her head, "I'm such a ditz, I'd lose my head if it wasn't stuck." With that the girl jumped back over  
the chair, sliding the backpack over her shoulder, and left again. Serena looked around the band room again, and then took the backdoor out.  
  
The school's parking lot was empty, or it appeared so. Serena walked leisurely across the pavement, the sound of her class' music   
still fresh enough in her memory to be playing inside her head. She looked up at the bright blue sky, and grinned. It was beautiful out, the  
day had went well, and she got to go home early. Quickening the pace to her car, she gave a small twirl. Her orange-and-yellow skirt   
flipped out, and she giggled.   
  
Proud of herself for acting like a little girl, she reached into her purse and began rummaging around for the keys. Her fingers   
laced around the neon pink fuzzy ball she attached to her key chain. She continued grinning when she reached the dark mauve Explorer she   
loved. With a push of the button, also attached to her key chain, the door unlocked and she opened it.   
  
She let out a sigh of happiness, and wondered exactly why she felt so blissful. She felt connected, though to what she didn't know.  
She hadn't felt this way in years. She started the car, and carefully drove out of the school's parking lot.   
  
It was quiet in the car. A little too quiet, Serena thought. Reaching over, while trying to keep her eye on the smaller, residental  
road, she reached over and played with the radio dial. It turned on, the volume almost all the way down, and all she heard was the very light  
melody. She kept it at that volume -- she didn't want to blast the radio right now. Besides, she was almost home.   
  
Becuase it was close to the school, Serena lived in a rather nice neighborhood, full of people who kept their gardens neat and their  
windows closed. She didn't even know most of her nieghbors, as most of the people were rather secretive. She turned down her street, and  
into her own driveway.   
  
The lawn was mowed, and Serena looked at it for a moment. It was Tuesday, wasn't it? Andrew came on Wednesday to mow her lawn.   
Crinkling her nose, and wondering why the boy down the block had done it early, she parked the Explorer and quicly hopped out. Getting   
excited about being home, she quickly walked up the driveway and across the porch.   
  
The screendoor had a note stuck in it. The envelope wasn't sealed, and the letter inside was half out. Serena pulled it from the  
metal bars on the screen, and noted who it was adressed to. 'Mrs. Killingsworth'.  
  
'Leaving for spring vacation tomorrow afternoon, so I couldn't do your grass then. Did it today (Wednesday), instead. - Andrew'   
  
Well, that explained that. Serena pulled the screen open, and pushed the door open. It wasn't locked, Serena new it wouldn't be. She  
immediatly glanced at the old message machine in her hallway. No messages.   
  
"You here, baby?" She called into the seemingly empty house. A low murmur answered her, and she dropped her purse. "I know you are,  
I can hear you."   
  
"How?" The man asked from behind the wall. "How the heck do you DO that? I can NEVER surprise you!" He turned the corner, and Serena  
smiled at him.   
  
"I'm psychic." She joked, standing on her tip toes to kiss him.   
  
"How was work?" He asked.  



	7. Seven

[Fading Memories]  
[Chapter 7]  
  
By Raisin  
  
[Disclaimer -   
Jimena, Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and all characters from the DotM books along with the original concept of Daughters and Followers belong to  
Lynne Ewing. The words and plot are mine, don't take them. Additional characters were all created by me, and are mine. Explorers are mine,  
either. They're Ford's, too.  
  
Author's Note -   
So, chapter seven is here. And it's been pet-titled 'The Really Mushy, Rather Pointless Part'. Heh.  
Musically, I have recently had a complete overhaul in my tastes. I listened to my personal 'Punkish' playlist -- featuring tons of Good   
Charlotte, Fenix TX, New Found Glory, MxPx, Eve 6, Green Day, Good Riddance, and Social Distortion. Ain't I cool?  
The other fics are on their way -- I'm just having writer's block. o.o;;]  
  
  
  
"Vanessa called, and there's a message on the bulletin board from someone student's mother."   
  
"Hmm? What'd Vanessa want?" Serena asked, looking up from her reflection in the mirror. The tall figure of her boyfriend stood in the   
doorway, leaning against the frame leisurely.   
  
"She wanted to know if we were still on for tommorrow night, and to say Chris can't come -- can she bring someone else?"   
  
"You told her yes and yes, right?" Serena confirmed, while looking back at herself in the bathroom mirror. She raked a hand through her dark   
green, shag-cut.   
  
"Of course, do you think I'd say anything else? I can read your mind, darling, no matter how far away you are." He joked. "Isn't that what  
love is about?"   
  
She felt his arms slide around her middle, and she turned to grin at him. "Think I should go back to blue?" She asked, pulling the a strand  
of her hair for emphasis.   
  
"I still think you should have stuck with the red. It accented your eyes the best." His hands were still around her, and she leaned back,  
letting him support her weight. She continued grinning up into his steel blue eyes, laying one hand ontop of his while the other still held  
her own hair.   
  
"Ah, but I had the red for so many years. I like to keep with something different. What color haven't I tried?"   
  
"I don't think there is a single color your hair has not been. Except maybe black. It's been red and blue and purple and orange, even blonde  
between bleaches, and brown when you were a small child, but never black." He joked.   
  
"Maybe I'll try black. I dunno, it's just that it doesn't wash out EVER and I'd have to bleach the heck out of my hair to dye it again."   
  
"Yes, that whole cotton candy experience was not fun." He admitted, referring to when Serena's overproccessed hair had turned course and began  
falling out. Becuase of a friend in the salon business she was able to get her usual silky, thick lock back, but it hadn't been an   
entertaining predicament.   
  
"You realize how bizzarre we are, don't you?" Serena suddenly asked, snaking out of his arms. "We're cuddling in the BATHROOM, while   
discussing hair dye."   
  
"Yes, but that's what I love about this kind of relationship. I've known you all my life, love, so I can hold you in the bathroom and talk  
about outrageous things like hair color."   
  
Serena outright laughed, finally letting go of that strand of hair. "How about blue AND green? I've never been much of a combo girl, but that  
could be interesting." She paused. "And you have not known me all your life."   
  
He smiled that smile. The small one that Serena remembered, that little look that if you didn't know him well could almost be mistaken for  
unhappiness. But there was a glint in his eyes, a freedom that she loved.   
  
"Ah, but we've known each other in other lives. I've known you, Goddess Serena, forever and ever. That's love, no?"   
  
"Five minutes ago you said it was reading each other's minds." She joked, leaning against the bathroom sink. He shrugged. "Love is so many   
things."   
  
"When DID we meet?" Serena suddenly asked. She'd been searching through her memories, and was shocked to discover she couldn't remember her  
first meeting with Stanton.   
  
His pale blue eyes clouded over, and a perplexed look came over his beautiful face. "I . . . don't remember."   
  
"Do you ever notice we do that alot? Simultaneously forget things you'd think we'd remember?" Serena asked, turning around to look in the   
mirror again. Stanton shrugged, leaning against the doorframe again. "I at least have an excuse, having my head full of cello scores and all.  
You, on the otherhand, have nothing but memories stored in your brain."  
  
"Maybe I just have more memories than you." His eyes unclouded, and his leaned against the frame, too. "And I will have you know my head if  
full of songs, too." Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her waist again, pulling her back to him. "Ahem." His eyes glinted mischeviously, as   
he began to sing. Serena burst out laughing as he launched into one of her favorite songs.  
  
"No one noticed the way she danced  
I noticed when she walked by  
No one noticed what a goddess she was  
And I can't figure out why  
She had me hooked from first sight  
But she disappeared, and I  
Miss our sleepless nights."  
  
Through grins and laughs, Serena kissed her boyfriend softly on the mouth. "Or maybe," She said after lightly brushing her lips against his,  
"Maybe I can't remember becuase I'm just a ditz."  
  
"You, Serena, are not a ditz. You just have a selective memory." Again, the glint stayed, though it calmed when he wasn't serenading her. His  
eyes were so reflective . . .   
  
"Alright, what did you do to me when I first met you that I'd CHOOSE to forget it?" She joked. He shrugged once again, paying a kiss for a   
kiss by laying his mouth against hers. What he said next was meant to be a joke, but he was looking at her and his eyes had clouded over   
again. The stern look he rarely wore anymore crossed over his face.  
  
"Maybe I tried to kill you." 


	8. Eight

[Fading Memories]  
[Chapter 8]  
  
By Raisin  
  
[Disclaimer -   
Jimena, Serena, Catty, Vanessa, and all characters from the DotM books along with the original concept of Daughters and Followers belong to  
Lynne Ewing. The words and plot are mine, don't take them. Additional characters were all created by me, and are mine. Cosmic   
Encounter's concept, name, or box design are not mine. I do own a copy of the game, though, does that count for anything? Awww,  
damn.]  
  
Author's Note -   
So sorry this took so long, my muse is being a snot.   
Story-wise, I'm actually getting stuff done! The PLOT is moving along! WOW! 'You mean . . . this story actually has plot,   
Raizin?' A little girl asked me the other day. I nodded, my eyes just as wide as hers. I'd begun to think I'd lost the plot,  
but nope, here it is, slowly inching it's way into the story. Whodathunk? I keep having to EDIT the plot, becuase of new   
developments in the actual series. Like Tianna, Derek, Cassandra, Stanton (yes, he's new because he's so funking different).  
But don't you worry, I've got ideas and I like them. ]  
  
  
  
"This is really sweet of you, Vanessa. Taking me to meet people, I mean. You make me glad I decided to stay in town. If it   
weren't for you and Chris being so incredibley welcoming, I would have been back in San Diego by now."   
  
Vanessa gave Jimena a small smile, knowing in about three seconds the dark-haired girl would NOT be thanking her. She laughed  
a little, and rang the doorbell to the small house they stood on the steps of. Jimena was excited about 'meeting new people',  
though really this was just a very evil plot from the mind of Chris. Vanessa still couldn't believe she'd gone along with it.  
  
'C'mon, this is perfect! You KNOW it'll work, too. Look at me, Vanessa. It'll work. You know it will. Didn't Catty ask you to  
be more adventurous, to quit following every rule you came upon? Vanessa, this is what she meant!' Chris had said, throwing  
his hands into the air and looking at the blonde exasperatedly. She'd been bitter at him, for using Catty to get her to do  
it. But he was right -- she HAD always said Vanessa needed to loosen up, to take chances and risks for the greater cause.   
And this type of thing was exactly what Catty had been talking about when she said that.   
  
The door opened widely, and Serena Killingsworth's familiar face greeted the other two women on her doorstep happily.   
Immediatly, she waved her hand as if to beckon them in. She hadn't given Jimena another glance -- but Jimena was staring at   
the happy hostess.  
  
Vanessa yanked hard on Jimena's wrist, pulling the dark haired girl into the house before she could vocally protest.   
Physically, however, Jimena was already rebelling. As the door behind them closed, she wrenched her forearm free and kicked  
Vanessa hard in the shins. Vanessa cringed and began to seriously doubt Chris's sanity.   
  
"Hi, I'm Serena Killingsw-- Jimena?!" The other girl realized who she'd just ushered into her house. Surprisingly enough,   
though, instead of anger in her voice there was an excited shriek.   
  
"I don't know what the hell this is about, but I am so out of here." Jimena spat, pushing Serena out of the way roughly and   
putting her hand on the doorknob to turn it. Serena swayed a bit in her spot, but Jimena hadn't pushed her very hard and she   
kept her ground. She looked confused for a moment as Jimena pulled the door open angrily.   
  
Jimena prepared to dramatically storm out the door, and immediatly ran into a tall, black-clad man. He looked down at her, his  
pale blue eyes stormy and equally as angry. Jimena was about three inches shorter than him, but she took a step backward back   
into the house and glared just as fiercely up at him. His eyes flashed strangely.   
  
"Do not EVER even THINK of pushing her again," He whispered dangerously through gritted teeth, "Or you'll regret a lot of   
things -- first and foremost the day you were born."   
  
Jimena, never one to be intimidated even by strangely vicious boyfriends of ex-best friends, attempted to push past Stanton and  
leave. They'd come in Vanessa's car, she wasn't quite sure how she'd get away from this place, but she'd figure it out as things  
happened. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Stanton was a bit stronger than his athletic form looked, and as if to tell the   
defiant girl she had no chance against him, he gave her a light shove back into the house.   
  
"Stanton! You don't need to be like that, I can protect myself, thankyouverymuch." Serena said, annoyance leaking into her voice.   
Stanton's look of anger melted away, leaving only slight frustration and plenty of confusion etched into his features.   
  
Everyone turned to look at Vanessa expectantly.   
  
"We just thought it was worth a try . . ." She meekly trailed off, looking at her three friends and hoping she didn't just ruin  
more friendships instead of trying to mend them. There was no answer, they just continued to stare at her. "It was Chris's idea!"  
She said frantically.   
  
That did it, this was just too weird. Not knowing what else to do, Serena broke into giggles. Stanton soon followed, with his   
lighter and more hidden chuckle. Jimena turned her gaze from Vanessa to the other two. "And what," She asked angrily, "is so   
amusing?"   
  
Serena shrugged as her snickers evolved into outright laughing. Stanton shook his head as if he didn't know. Jimena paused for  
a minute when she looked straight at him -- was this the same guy? WAS that Stanton? The Stanton she remembered, Serena's   
faithful yet sometimes creepy boyfriend, laughed very rarely. When he did bother to, it was usually because he was mocking   
someone, but this was a much different laugh. The sight of it made her smirk a bit.  
  
Vanessa looked down at her hands for a moment. 'Oh no, I'm about to cry . . .' She thought with slight panic, noticing the way   
part of her fingers seemed to disappear through the wetness in her eyes. She hadn't realized she was close to tears, but there   
they were, distorting her vision. She tried to suck it back and looked around at the other three in wonder. Why were they   
laughing? What was funny about this? This was more of a disaster in her mind, not a thrill ride worth laughing about. Maybe   
she'd smile at it later, right now it wasn't in the least entertaining. "Um . . . What the heck?!" She whispered.  
  
"Alright, SOMEONE better explain this . . ." Complained Jimena, throwing her hands in the air as a guesture of both frusteration  
and surrender. The giggling stopped, and it was silent for half a minute. Finally, Vanessa sighed.   
  
"Well, see, Chris and I . . . We just wanted you guys to be friends again!" She bit her lip while she explained, looking from   
Serena to Jimena to Serena again. "You guys used to be so close, what happened?"  
  
"We had a fight. It happens. People move on." Jimena defended, crossing her arms across her chest again.  
  
"About what?" Vanessa said quietly. "Neither of you ever told me."  
  
Silence stretched tightly around the room like a rubber band again, and Stanton shuffled his feet a bit. He knew Serena couldn't  
remember why. He felt strange, though, because he knew a part of HIM remembered. It was like when a word is on the tip of your   
tongue and you still can't quite place it. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away and gave a bit more attention to the   
overhead problem.   
  
He cleared his throat, "Vanessa, Jimena, why don't you come into the kitchen for some chips and soda? I believe you all came for   
board games, and here at Casa de la Killingsworth we give what our guests came for."   
  
Vanessa's weak, shameful expression brightened instantly, turning into a broad grin when she realized she had an ally in her   
quest to reuinite Serena and Stanton. Serena smiled a bit, too, and gave Jimena her best 'hostess' look, "Yes, pease, come on?"   
  
For the third time the room waited in silent anticipation. Jimena inwardly battled with herself. A part of her felt like that was   
giving in, admitting that Serena had won the six-year-long fight between the two. Another part wanted to squeal with joy and   
bound into the kitchen (wherever it was) and recount every little detail that happened in her own life while hearing the same   
from Serena. Jimena turned to look at Vanessa. The blonde gave Jimena a pleading look, and Jimena decided to settle for something  
inbetween her to impulses. She shrugged smugly and gave a few steps toward the direction Stanton was pointing, assuming that was  
the kitchen.   
  
The stress and silence stayed in the enterance hall of the little house, as they all traipsed into the brightly lit kitchen.   
It was already set up, with a large, jewel-tone-colored box in the center of the oak table. A bowl of corn chips was next to it,  
along with two small tins of bean dips. Vanessa sat down first, looking around at the rest of the group expectantly. Jimena   
joined her, and Stanton sat across from Jimena.   
  
"Anyone for a Pepsi?" She asked, ducking into the large yellow fridge. There were three confirmations, and she ducked back out   
trying to balance four blue and white cans in her arms. Stanton grabbed one of them from her, and she ungracefully plopped the   
other three onto the table. Jimena grabbed two and handed one to Vanessa, eyeing the boxed game infront of her.   
  
"Cosmic Encounter?" She asked, reading aloud the title. Stanton nodded, and Jimena raised an eyebrow. "How do you play?"   
  
"All shall be explained in good time." He said mysteriously, and for a split second Jimena could see the teenager she'd disliked  
in highschool. After she thought that, though, she realized she could never recall Stanton being in school . . . where had they   
met him? Yet another fading memory, she sighed.   
  
  
  
  
Jimena stood up and slid her coat off the back of Serena's chair. As she did, she glanced at the round clock on the whitewashed  
wall. 3:23 am, how the hell had they spent that much time talking and still have so many years left to explain? She gave Vanessa  
a little jostle, as the other woman was falling asleep on the table. Vanessa shook a little and sat up suddenly. "Hmm?"  
  
"Gimme your keys, I think I'll drive this evening . . . err, morning." Jimena laughed softly, trying not to startle Vanessa as   
she was just waking up. Vanessa groggily reached down and began shuffling through her purse. In a few seconds she came back up   
and handed Jimena a ring of metal keys. A few more seconds later and, although still disheveled and not-all-there, Vanessa joined  
Serena and Stanton by the door.   
  
"Call me, kay?" Serena said, grinning at Jimena and opening the door. Jimena nodded and shook Vanessa's keys in response. Stanton  
opened the door, and the four of them were hit with the cold, very early morning air.   
  
"Hey," Stanton said through the goodbyes, "you know . . . The Hypno concert is in a few weeks. We're meeting a lot of old friends  
there, why don't you come along, Jimena?"   
  
Jimena paused halfway out the door. Vanessa was already halfway down the driveway, but she heard Stanton clearly. "Oh my gosh!"   
Vanessa squealed eagerly, suddenly much more awake, "That would be perfect!" Jimena laughed and shrugged. "Sure, why not. I   
should still be in town then, yes? Sounds like fun." 


End file.
